Ranma and The Doll
by king-of-the-huns
Summary: One Day a life size living doll follows ranma home. Every one reacts camly and rationally ... By Furinkan community standards. WARNING CHAPTER TEN HAS HAPPOSAI DESCRIBING RANMA-CHAN
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and the doll.

A/N Many fans of Ranma ½ believe that Nabiki is obsessed with money because her father is to much of a lazy bum to support the family. Given his reaction to her charging purchases to the dojo I find it more likely that they are actually living off of the remains of the dowry Kodachi paid in episode 118. At least I think it was 118. The title was Kodachi the black rose bee line to true love. It's the one where she buys Ranma the anything goes aerobics studio/dojo but at the end but he didn't really want it and everyone tells him just before the credits roll to ask her to buy them stuff. The point is I am not acknowledging the fanon explanation that Nabiki is greedy because she supports the family. She is way to selfish.

Actual story.

It was raining heavily as Ranma-chan walked home.

"Stupid tomboy, I was trying to stop the freak from peeping I wasn't going for a look my self." She muttered as she was walking home after Akane launched her to an unfamiliar part of town. As Ranma –chan walked past a dusty antique store a life size doll sitting on a Victorian chair stood up. She looked like a girl sixteen years of age her hair was long black and straight she had a dress in the style of a wealthy girl from the late 19th century it was deep black with white trim it had pale blue eyes and an umbrella to match the dress. It looked out the window towards Ranma-chan who was still getting soaked in the rain. It walked towards the exit. The old woman who tended the shop watched her leave.

"Well would you look at that?" the old woman said. "It looks like Amy has found a new friend."

Ranma-chan was walking keeping her head down to keep the rain out of her eyes when suddenly the rain stopped pounding on her head. Ranma-chan looked up and saw the doll looking so life like that Ranma-chan didn't know she was a doll holding her umbrella over them both..

"Uh, Thanks" Ranma-chan said.

Amy the Doll smiled at her with a friendly look in her eye and handed her a card on the card it said. 'Hello I am Amy, I would like to be your friend.'

"Um, Okay" Ranma-chan said. Amy's smile got even wider.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Amy is an original character

Ranma and The Doll Chapter Two.

Ranma-chan arrived home at the Tendo dojo with Amy standing right next to her.

"Why hello Ranma." Kasumi said. "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Amy," Ranma-chan said. "She shared her umbrella with me on the way home."

At that moment Soun Tendo arrived "What's this about Ranma having a new friend?" he asked. Then he saw Ranma standing next to a girl in an elegant dress standing with her under her umbrella. He then charged Ranma-chan in samurai armor.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK UP ANOTHER GIRL FRIEND!!" he yelled as he charged Ranma-chan naginata held out front. Amy snapped her umbrella closed flipped it around, grabbed it by the closed ribs then hooked the naginata with the handle spun around diverting the blade into the ground and brought her elbow up and bashed Soun right in the face. Causing him to drop his naginata she then spun back around hooked under his leg yanked it out from under him landing him flat on his back. She then flipped it back around and pointed the tip of her umbrella right at his throat.

"Wow," Ranma-chan said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Amy just smiled at her as she placed her umbrella back under her arm. That was when Ranma-chan noticed the wood grain on her face. "You're made of wood?!" Amy nodded Ranma-chan took a step back. "How?" Ranma-chan just trailed off with a look of terror on her face.

"Amy we were about to have dinner." Kasumi said. "Would you like to join us?" Amy nodded her head.

"I'm going to go get some hot water." Ranma-chan said as she walked into the kitchen. Amy followed her. Ranma-chan poured hot water in to a glass and dumped it on her/his head. When Ranma-kun looked back Amy looked a bit confused but then smiled at him. _Oh boy this is going to be a problem._ He thought.

They all sat around the dinner table the usual fight over the food between Ranma-kun and Genma was quieted. By the presence of a doll sitting at the table Amy had her own plate of food but she didn't appear to want any of it.

"So tell us again boy, how did you get this one." Genma asked.

"I told ya pops he offered to share her umbrella then followed me home." Ranma-kun answered.

"Yes because random magic doll with a mind of it's own following you home is completely believable." Akane said a hint of anger and sarcasm in her voice. "I can't believe I was almost willing to marry you."

"I don't understand," Genma said. "You two were so close after that last trip to china, what happened."

"The romantic atmosphere of being rescued from the king of the bird people wore off." Akane said. "That was the only reason I was going to go through with it."

"Like I'd ever marry a tomboy like you." Ranma-kun said. Akane plunged a mallet down at Ranma-kun before it could connect Amy blocked it with her umbrella. She then spun around Akane just to her left hooked the handle behind her head and yanked her to the ground.

"Amy stop attacking people!" Ranma-kun said. Amy put her umbrella away at her side and looked at Ranma-kun slightly confused.

"Well well well," Nabiki said. "It looks like Ranma has a new suitor."

"But she's a doll?" Ranma-kun said.

"Why else would she attack Akane someone who's trying to get you to marry Akane?" Nabiki said. Ranma-kun looked terrified as everyone became nervous about Nabiki's claim except Nodoka who was happy her son was a man among men. None noticed Amy shaking her head no.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma-kun and Akane rushed to school the next day, with Amy right beside them still wearing her usual old-fashioned western style black dress with white trim and a matching umbrella.

"I can't believe you're talking her to school with you," Akane said as mad as ever.

"What am I supposed to do just lock her in a closet?" Ranma-kun asked. Then a passing gold fish cart overturned and was about to splash Ranma when Amy jumped in the way and blocked the splash with her umbrella. "Thanks Amy." Ranma-kun said

Amy smiled a cheerful smile and kept running along side them. As they came close to the school Kuno came to block their path.

"Fair Akane Tendo today I shall take you into my arms and free you from the wretch Saotome." Kuno rushed forward to bring his bokken down on Ranma-kun's head before Ranma-kun could get out of the way Amy opened her umbrella blocked the bokken with the umbrellas tube, hooked the tip of the rib around his back, pulled her self up, planted her kneecap right into his face, did a small midair summersault while closing her umbrella and landed right behind him.

"Amy I can fight my own fights." Ranma-kun said. "But now I have got to get to class." Ranma-kun headed into the school as Amy waived goodbye then headed off on her own.

"Hey Ranma," Daisuke said. "I heard you got another girl."

"She's a doll." Ranma-kun answered.

"So she's cute?" Hiroshi said.

"I mean literally," Ranma-kun explained sounding a bit cross. "She's made of wood. I think she's enchanted or something."

"You have four beautiful real girls after you and you go and chase a magic doll?" Daisuke asked. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not chasing anyone," Ranma-kun said. "I don't want another girl I can barely stand the four who are after me alr..URK" Akane's book was lodged in the back of his head.

"Sorry we're all such trouble for you." Akane said as she sat down from having thrown the book. The rest of the day went quietly until lunch.

"Hey did you here," some random student said. "There's a cute girl running a bake sale outside."

"Oh kami no." Ranma-kun said as he went to investigate and, as he expected, there was Amy selling cookies, cupcakes and brownies at a table outside the school. Behind her was a huge banner that said 'bake sale to help those suffering from Jusenkyo curses'

Ranma-kun walked over to Amy she was wearing a white frilly apron over her black dress.

"And how is a bake sale supposed ta fix my curse?" Ranma-kun asked.

Amy smiled and pointed to a smaller sign with two columns one said 'money- raised' the other said 'cost of five round trip tickets to china' and the money-raised column was one tenth of the way to being full.

"Wow you're thinking of bringing everybody!" Ranma-kun said. "And you raised all that money in one day?"

Amy smiled and nodded as she sold three more cookies to Sayuri.

"I don't like this," Ukyo said to Akane as the two of them watched several of the students buy baked treats from the living doll. "She's really winning him over with this whole 'fix his curse' scheme."

"You really think it's a trick?" Akane said.

"I can just picture it now." Ukyo said.

(Begin dramatization of Ukyo's fears sequence.)

Ranma-kun and Amy work side-by-side selling brownies.

"We've almost raised enough money to send me to Jusenkyo." Ranma-kun said. "How can I ever thank you?"

Amy blushed and gave Ranma-kun a smitten look.

"Of course," Ranma said. He leaned in forward and kissed her.

(End dramatization of Ukyo's fears sequence.)

Ukyo kept her fist clenched with a look of fierce determination/violent anger on her face.

"I will never let her get her hands on my Ranma." Ukyo said.

"Do you think Ranma could really go after a magic doll?" Akane asked.

"I could believe it if he ate her brownies," Yuka said sounding very satisfied. "These things are to die for."

"You're helping her?" Akane said.

"What you don't want Ranma to get his curse fixed?" Sayuri asked as she munched a cookie. "I guess if you're into that kind of thing." Akane began denying she had any such perverted desires.

Nabiki Tendo saw the good business the bake sale was doing she walked up behind the counter and her eyes locked on the cash box beside Amy.

"Congratulations on raising all that money Amy," Nabiki said. "I'll just take a cut for use of the school yard." As she opened it Amy slammed the box closed with her umbrella then moved the box away from Nabiki.

"My dear Amy do you think you can keep that money away from me." Nabiki said.

Amy looked Nabiki right in the eye with an expression of grim determination. She wouldn't back down.

"This should get interesting," Nabiki said as Amy went back to selling her baked goods to the students.

(A/N I know I gave Nabiki a week reason to take a cut but really has she ever have a good reason to get a cut of anything?)


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma and the Doll

Ranma-kun, Akane and Amy headed home after school with the cash box from the bake sale held close in hand.

"Wow Amy this is great," Ranma-kun said. "We made so much money, I'll be going to Jusenkyo in no time."

"I'm thrilled for the both of you." Akane said with just a hint of venom in her voice.

"What's your problem?" Ranma-kun asked.

"Nothing I'm thrilled your new girlfriend is such a genius when it comes to solving your problems," Akane said with much sarcasm.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ranma-kun said. "She's just a magic doll that follows me around and helps me with stuff." An old washerwoman splashed at Ranma-kun but Amy was able to block it with her umbrella so he didn't get changed.

"Thanks Amy," Ranma-kun said. The three of them arrived back at the Tendo dojo without any further incident and were greeted by Kasumi and Nodoka.

"Good afternoon Ranma, Akane and Amy." Kasumi said. "How did the bake sale go?"

"You knew about that?" Akane asked.

"Yes Amy was baking all morning." Nodoka said. "When we realized what she was planning we even made the signs for her."

"She made a lot of money," Ranma-kun said. "At this rate I'll be in Jusenkyo in a few weeks."

"What's this about a trip to Jusenkyo?" Soun asked as he entered the room.

"Ranma's new friend Amy had a bake sale to raise money for a trip to Jusenkyo." Kasumi explained.

"Well if she used our kitchen to make the stuff she should reimburse us the cost of ingredients." Nabiki said. "Five thousand yen should do." Amy took out the cash box and pulled out the five thousand yen, Nabiki held out her hand to receive the money, Amy walked right past her and handed it to Kasumi.

_No one keeps me away from money that I deserve. _Nabiki thought with a sour look in her eye.

"Why don't we get a head start on tomorrow and start making the food now?" Kasumi suggested.

"An excellent idea," Nodoka said. "My son will be all manly so soon."

"If we all help out we could get a lot more done." Kasumi suggested. Kasumi, Nodoka, Amy and even Ranma-kun. Started baking cakes, cookies and all manner of desserts. Nodoka was hesitant to have her son do something as unmanly as cooking, but was convinced to let it slide because it was for the sake of curing his curse. Akane offered to make cookies but Kasumi convinced her she could be of more help by washing dishes.

The next day at school Nabiki was making a deal with Kuno for pictures of Ranma's girl side in the furrow, she got him up to twenty thousand yen when Amy came in to the class room grabbed the pictures from Nabiki and tore them to shreds.

"Raven haired beauty," Kuno said, "Could thou be jealous of my love for the pigtailed girl?" Amy looked t him like he was an idiot.

Nabiki was mad. "That will be twenty thousand yen for the pictures!" She said and held out her hand to the doll. Amy crossed her arms stared at Nabiki with a smug look.

"Give me the twenty thousand yen." Nabiki said Amy just started to walk away.

"Give me the twenty thousand yen or else…" Nabiki said. Amy turned around and stared at Nabiki but the previous look of smugness was not replaced with fear at the threat or the frustration that usually came from giving money someone didn't want to the look in Amy's eyes was one of pure curiosity.

"Give me the twenty thousand yen or else…" Nabiki started up again then realized she had nothing to threaten Amy with. She had no blackmail information, no damaging pictures, the only fighter that could take her was probably Ranma and he wouldn't help if he found out why even if she blackmailed him. She had no way to bully this doll. Ranma was going to pay for this.

At lunch that day Ranma-kun went to help Amy with the bake sale when Ukyo intercepted him.

"Hi Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "I made you a special okonomiyaki for lunch today."

Before Ranma-kun could respond he heard a ringing bell. Shampoo showed up on her bike. She leaped off of it with a bowl of Ramen in her hand to land right next to him.

"Ranma Shampoo make you a delicious ramen lunch for you." Shampoo said. That was when they heard the most annoying laugh ever and new Kodachi had arrived.

"Ranma-Darling I have arrived to bring you a delectable French dinner." She said. "I heard that ANOTHER despicable cur has come to steal you from me."

"Now wait a minute," Ranma-kun said. Before they all started pushing their food at him.

"Ranma."

"Ran-chan"

"Ranma-Darling"

As they were all pushing towards Amy dressed in her black dress and frilly white apron left the bake sale in Akane's hands rushed over to them with her umbrella took it by the handle and jammed the point right into Shampoo's bowl of Ramen knocking it onto the ground. Amy then spun around flipped her umbrella over grabbed it by the tip and used it to hook Kodachi's meal tray Amy pulled back and the French dinner was dropped onto the ground. Amy then turned around and headed back to the bake sale.

"Sorry," Ranma-kun said. "I gotta go help with the bake sale."

_That's interesting_ Nabiki thought. _She completely ignored Ukyo's lunch but went out of her way to stop the others. There is more to what she's planning then meets the eye._

_She completely ignored me, _Ukyo thought. _Why would she UNLESS __**SHE DOSEN'T THINK I HAVE A CHANCE WITH RAN-CHAN!!**_

Shampoo drew her bonbori and charged Amy. Amy responded by hooking the bonbori with her umbrella handle diverting it to the ground spinning around a kicking shampoo right in the ribcage. Kodachi tried to lasso Amy with her ribbon but Ranma-kun intervened.

"Would you all stop!" He yelled. "I am trying to get my curse fixed." The news that there was a cure was enough to get Shampoo to stop. Kodachi looked at Ranma-kun

"Ranma-Darling if you have a curse placed on you I can fix it." She said.

"Really?" Ranma-kun asked, somewhat suspicious.

"Of course," She answered. "Everyone knows true loves kiss can break any curse." Kodachi ran towards Ranma trying to kiss him. Ranma ran back as Amy tripped Kodachi with her umbrella.

"How dare you!" she said. "I shall return." Then Kodachi left laughing like a like a manic.

Ranma-kun looked over at Shampoo who looked quite upset. "Why stupid doll girl wreck Ramen for Ranma?" She asked. Amy looked at Shampoo accusingly then went back to the bake sale, which was helped by the crowd hopping to watch the fight and had almost sold out.

"So Ran-chan," Ukyo said. "Since the bake sale is doing so well how would like to have some okonomiyaki to celebrate?"

"Sure thing Ucchan." Ranma said. He and Ukyo went off to enjoy their lunch. Akane and Shampoo were both furious as the two walked off. Amy had a very worried look in her eye.

_Very interesting indeed_ Nabiki thought as plans formed in her head.

(A/N I'm wondering if anyone can guess why Ukyo was the one whose food was sparred?)


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoga Hibiki wandered aimlessly thinking to himself Oh my sweet Akane if only I could get out of this horrid forest I have been wandering He then walked out of the stand of trees and found himself in front of furinkan high. Then he saw it:

Ranma was hitting on Akane I'LL KILL THAT ANIMAL he thought. Then he saw Ranma walk away from Akane and start to walk with a girl who was wearing a long black dress with white trim and had long black hair.

Ranma was cheating on Akane I'LL KILL THAT ANIMAL he thought as he charged at Ranma yelling "Prepare to die."

"Oh jeez," Ranma-kun said as he jumped over Ryoga's charge and kicked him in the head. "What did I do now?"

"You were either hitting on or cheating on Akane." Ryoga said.

"Is it just me or is there a logic flaw in that complaint?" Daisuke said as he watched the fight.

Ryoga hit the ground with his finger

"**Bakusai Tenketsu**" Ryoga cried out as shrapnel flew up at Ranma-kun only for Ranma to have manoeuvred right behind Ryoga and then his hands became a blur.

"**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**." Ranma-kun yelled as he beat Ryoga into the ground. "Stay down." Ranma said.

"I'm not beat yet," Ryoga said getting back up, only to get hit by a **Mōko Takabisha**. He didn't get back up.

_That was interesting_ Nabiki thought, _Amy didn't try to stop Ryoga from attacking I think there is more to her then meets the eye._ Nabiki ran to catch up with Shampoo.

"Hey Shampoo." Nabiki said.

"What mercenary girl want?" Shampoo asked.

"I have a question to ask you." Nabiki said. "Was there anything 'questionable' in that ramen you made for Ranma?"

"Shampoo no do that," Shampoo said.

"It's not like you haven't done it before" Nabiki pointed out. "I'm trying to figure out how to get rid of that doll girl so don't lie to me."

"Shampoo did nothing to that ramen." Shampoo said. "Shampoo just want to make Ranma lunch."

_Then why did she destroy it?_ Nabiki thought.

"Shampoo know how to get rid of doll girl." Shampoo said. "Is obstacle and obstacle is for killing."

"You go ahead and try that." Nabiki said. "I need to figure out why she acts the way she does."

Nabiki watched Ranma-kun, Amy and Akane walk home. _If Shampoo's food wasn't drugged then why did Amy dump it on the ground and what was it about Ryoga that kept her from defending Ranma from him? Maybe it's because Ranma kept asking her to stop?_

At that moment Mouse jumped out at Ranma-kun.

"Ranma today I shall reclaim Shampoo." Mouse yelled as he threw several sharp and generally unpleasant things attached to ropes at Ranma. Amy thrust her umbrella into the way and caught Mouse's weapons giving Ranma a straight shot at a counter attack, kicking Mouse right in the face. Mouse tried to bring a sword down on Ranma but Amy flipped her umbrella holding it by the tip with her right hand hooked his arm with her umbrella handle to disarm him. Then pulled mouse in to hit him square in the face with her left elbow.

"Amy how often do I have to tell you I can fight my own fights?" Ranma-kun said.

_That makes no sense why did she stop every attack except Ryoga what makes him different?_ Nabiki thought. _Unless…Ryoga is the only one ever fights Ranma without a weapon, I mean he used to use that Umbrella all the time but he stopped recently except for a few times and since Ranma almost always fights unarmed a lot of his opponents have a handicap. AMY WON'T INTERFERE IF IT'S A FAIR FIGHT._

"Jeez Amy." Ranma-kun said. "I thought you were over that hole fight my battles for me thing when you let me fight Ryoga one on one." Amy looked at Ranma-kun like he asked a really stupid question.

"What?" Ranma asked completely unaware as to what was bothering her. "Well anyway at this rate I can be in jusenkyo by the end of the month." He said as he went back to the money in his hands that he and Amy had collected at the days bake sale.

"Is it true Nabiki Tendo," Kuno asked. "You can insure the raven haired girl will not interfere in our efforts to liberate our loves from the dread Saotome?"

"Why would I want to break up Ranma and his new girl?" Mouse asked. "He can marry the little wooden lady for all I care."

_I think I may have just cost myself a fortune by calling Mouse._ Nabiki thought.

"You fool do you truly think that cur's selfish lust would be slated by her alone?" Kuno said.

_Problem solved._ You all know who thought that.

_Would Ranma really try to get that doll and Shampoo? _Mouse thought then he pictured the three of them walking down the street together, having a romantic dinner together and walking together into a bedroom.

"THAT ANIMAL" Mouse yelled. "How much for the secret."

"Sixty thousand yen each." Nabiki said her hand outstretched. They both paid her right away.

"It's like this," Nabiki explained. "Don't give yourself a handicap in your favour when you fight Ranma."

"What are you talking about?" Mouse asked.

"Well think about it," Nabiki said. "You both always have weapons when you fight and Ranma is almost always unarmed, any idiot knows that gives you a reach advantage over him."

"I see," Kuno said.

"So she hates to see him fight at a disadvantage." Mouse said. Then they were both struck with an epiphany.

"That means I've had an unfair advantage in every fight and Ranma still won!" They both exclaimed at the same time while clutching their hair.

"You're both just realizing this now?" Nabiki asked.

"It matters not." Kuno said. "If a fair and honourable challenge is all that can be permitted then I shall fight the dread Saotome on even footing."

"I don't care what I have to do to get rid of Ranma and win back my sweet Shampoo." Mouse said. "Even if I have to crush him with my bare hands."

The two idiots ran off screaming into the street. Nabiki sat down with a pensive look on her face.

_Those two will find out if I'm right about her letting Ranma fight a fair fight. _Nabiki thought. _ But why did she destroy Shampoo's food and not Ukyo's if it wasn't drugged? Unless, _Nabiki looked up with an expression of realization on her face_ I think I know why. I need to ask Kasumi something._

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma and the Doll chapter 6

Nabiki headed straight home, _if I'm right then maybe I can beat Amy and get the bake sale money, _She thought.

"Hey Kasumi," She asked finding her sister and aunt Nodoka in the kitchen making dinner. "Did you tell Amy anything about Ranma's love life when she first showed up?"

"I mentioned Ranma's extra fiancés when we were making food for the bake sale." Kasumi said. "I thought I should warn her it might not be such a good idea for her to try to date Ranma, but when I told her she shouldn't consider Ranma a boyfriend she nodded like she agreed then went back to making food for the bake sale."

"How did she find out about Jusenkyo?" Nabiki asked. "It didn't occur to me earlier but Ranma usually just says he's cursed not how it happened."

"Well right after Akane and Ranma went to school Amy left and came back with some books on curses." Kasumi explained. "When I realized she was trying to find a cure for Ranma's curse I told her there was one in Jusenkyo. After that she rushed out and came back with an airline booklet listing ticket prices with the Bayankala mountain range highlighted."

"Did you tell her about the time Shampoo slipped Ranma that mushroom that made him hug everyone that he heard sneeze?" Nabiki asked.

"I believe that came up," Kasumi said. "Auntie Nodoka was very interested in how much Ranma seemed to 'drive girls wild' as she put it."

"My son is so manly." Nodoka said. "The way all those girls just fall madly in love with him."

"Did you mention that Shampoo only drugged Ranma's food once or twice?" Nabiki asked.

"No," Kasumi said. "I hope that doesn't hurt Shampoo's feelings."

"So Amy doesn't know thing spontaneously," Nabiki said. "She has to learn like a person and if she's no smarter then a normal person she can be tricked."

"The way you all fight for my manly son just warms my heart." Nodoka said. "Akane and those other girls should watch out for you."

"It's not like that Auntie," Nabiki said a bit flustered. "I'm just worried about what that doll is after."

"Oh we all know exactly what she's after." Nodoka said. "Though it is a pity that if he chooses her I won't get any grandchildren out of it."

"I'm going to work on a way to get rid of her," Nabiki said. _And get my hands on that money._ She thought to her self.

Ranma-kun and Amy were walking home having had another successful bake sale.

"Never gonna be a girl again, never gonna be a girl again." Ranma-kun chanted as she skipped home. "Only a few more days and we can go to jusenkyo and that was a great idea saving up enough for everyone with a curse now I don't have them competing with me to get in the way." That was when he saw Happosai looking mad as he did the times Ranma set his collection on fire.

"What do you want you old freak?" Ranma-kun asked feeling annoyed the tri-centennial had showed up and ruined his good mood.

"You removing your curse is something you must not do," Happosai said. "Have you thought of how much you could make as a model? Do you not realize you could be the ultimate peeping tom? Could you really live with your self if you deprived this old man of the joy of your soft female flesh?" Ranma-kun kicked Happosai in the head.

"All right now I'm mad," Happosai said. He jumped at Ranma-kun intent on knocking him out, only for Amy to bring her umbrella down on his head.

"So you two think you can take me two on one?" Happosai said. He jumped at Ranma who kicked at him with roundhouse, Happosai ducked under only to make contact with Amy's umbrella tip, which thrust him away and into a wall.

"Okay now I'm serious!" Happosai said. "**Happo Fire Burst!**" Amy knocked the explosive back with her umbrella causing it to explode right in Happosai's face. Ranma followed up with a punch to the face. Happosai caught his arm and tried to throw Ranma into the stratosphere, only for Amy to catch Ranma-kun's left leg and pull him back down allowing him to squish Happosai with his right foot.

"I'm not beat yet!" Happosai said. Jumping right back up only to be met with synchronized attacks from Ranma and Amy. First Ranma hit him with a **Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken** but at the exact same time Amy using her umbrella like a sword used a rapid-fire slashing move of her own. Happosai was able to block the first few strikes but between the two of them he was overwhelmed.

"It will take more then that to stop me!" Happosai yelled. He charged back at the two of them and tried to recover by glomping Amy, only for her to throw her umbrella to make him look away and spin out of the way of his attack and get behind him. Then she and Ranma took him out with a series of completely simultaneous attacks form both sides pounding him and keeping him three feet above the ground.

He was beaten in a sequence of _Ranma_ and Amy Attacks:

_Front Kick_ – Haymaker

_Right Hook_ – Roundhouse Kick

_Left Jab_ – Right Elbow Strike

_Right Cross_ – Palm Strike

_Double jump kick_ – Spinning backhand

_LEO Inducing Uppercut_ – Crater Making Airborne Summersault Axe Kick

Being hit with the last two attacks at the exact same time crushed Happosai so bad he lost consciousness.

"He's out cold," Ranma-kun said. "I just beat Happosai without flashing as a girl or having another girl distract him. I FINALLY BEAT HIM!" The sound of Ranma's victory yell awoke Happosai.

"It'll take more than that to beat me," He said. "Prepare for my **Battle Aura!**"

"Then I'll use **Mōko Takabisha!**" Ranma shouted with his arms outstretched. The yellowish white ball of his confidence collided with the purple red aura of Happosai's lust. Happosai seemed to be overwhelming Ranma at first the Ranma saw Amy in a black and red cheer leader outfit with the kanji for his name and a huge Banner that said 'RANMA YOU ARE UNBEATABLE AND 100% MANLY' and with that boost to his ego his **Mōko Takabisha **was strong enough to pierce through and crush Happosai.

"Wow I have never had a fight go that well against Happosai," Ranma-kun said as he took Amy's hand in his own. "Even when I have Ryoga, Akane or Shampoo helping you are a great marshal artist Amy." Amy smiled deeply at the praise.

"Um… Where did you get that cheerleader out fit?" Ranma asked. Amy picked up her umbrella spun around blocking his view of her and she was back in her regular black dress with white trim.

"How many outfits do you have?" Ranma asked. Amy the showed him she had the cooks apron she had worn before, a black martial arts gi with white trim, a silk western style dress like the one she usually wore but much more fine, a witches out fit covered in stars and moons and finally the cheerleaders out fit with his first name written in kanji on the front.

"You're a girls doll so I guess it make sense you would be able to play dress up." Ranma said. "I feel like celebrating how about we go take a walk through the park?" Amy smiled and nodded.

Back at the Tendo dojo a meeting of fiancées were discussing their latest competition.

"We cannot allow that vile temptress born of black magic to tempt my Ranma-darling away not when my loving kiss can so easily break his curse."

"Your kiss would make Ran-chan lose his lunch but he would still have his curse."

"We need get doll away from husband, then go back to fighting over him."

"Oh we may as well let the pervert have his time with her I don't care."

"How can you leave Ran-chan in the hands of that thing?"

"We attack doll all at once and it no be obstacle anymore."

"Yes then Ranma-darling and I can wed and be together forever as lovers should."

"Ranma marry Shampoo and no one else!"

"You girls couldn't get rid of her no matter how much you may want." Happosai said as he dragged himself into the dojo looking like he was just hit with an A-Bomb.

"What happened to you?" Akane said.

"I was just beaten by Ranma and Amy," He explained. "It was a battle unlike any I have fought before I clashed with them and they fought as though they had but one… HEY LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO YOU."

"So what?" Akane said. "Ranma beats you all the time."

"Without talking advantage of my lechery?" Happosai said.

"WHAT? NOT EVEN GREAT GRANDMOTHER CAN DO THAT!" Shampoo yelled.

"It's true," Happosai said. "Her fighting style is harmonious anything goes." The four girls looked at him slightly confused then they got angry.

"So her fighting style is one you invented?" Akane said as they all got ready to pounce.

"No I mean it's perfectly harmonised to Ranma's," He explained.

"But to harmonise styles fighters need be trained together from birth." Shampoo said. "It not work with two people that just met."

"Normally harmonised styles require that the two martial artists train from the beginning with each other knowing every move and together they can defeat foes easily it's almost impossible to develop one if you have just met. The only way that doll could do something like that is if she is draining Ranma's ki, if you wish to save Ranma you must destroy her at all cost." The girls let out a collective gasp and readied for battle.

To be continued

(A/N Do any of you think the whole "My kiss will break the curse" thing is out of character for Kodachi? Just so you know I made all that harmonised martial arts stuff up I have no Idea what it takes to attack as one but the original manga was just as un-realistic. For those who didn't get it the part where I listed attacks Ranma was doing the ones in italics Amy was doing the underlined ones and Happosai was being crushed between the two)


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma and the Doll chapter seven.

Ranma-chan and Amy were walking home after a successful day of selling baked goods. Amy was giving Ranma a very critical and slightly upset look.

"What?" Ranma-chan said. "We sold twice as much with me as a girl." Amy just glared at her.

"All right I'll change back." Ranma-chan said. They went into a diner and ordered a cup of hot water. The cashier gave them an odd look then gave Ranma the water she poured it over herself then he started heading back to the dojo with Amy. The two of them were a few blocks away when a barrage of spatulas went straight for Amy; she dashed out of the way and drew her umbrella.

"Ucchan," Ranma said. "What's the big idea?" then he realized that his entire fiancée brigade was right next to her on a rooftop. "Oh crap."

"Ranma you have to get away from Amy," Akane said. "She's draining your ki!"

"What?" Ranma said sounding scared. "Wait a minute I feel fine, I think I would notice if she was doing that."

"It is true Ranma-darling," Kodachi said. "This creature is after your life force and to stop my kiss from breaking your curse."

"Kodachi your kiss will not break the curse!" Ranma said. "If kissing a girl could break it then it would have been broken when I kissed Akane or Shampoo."

"You two peasants have tasted the lips of my darling Ranma and I have not!" Kodachi said. "I shall destroy you for this!" She jumped at Akane and Shampoo wiping out with her ribbon, which Akane promptly caught.

"Could you please try to remember why we're here?" Akane said. As she pulled on the ribbon and Shampoo knocked Kodachi over the head with a chuí.

"Stupid ribbon girl no can think straight." Shampoo said. Akane and Shampoo leapt down to attack Amy Ranma moved to block them.

"Would you all just stop." Ranma-kun said. Only for Ukyo to force him out of the way using her **"Yakisoba rope"**

"Sorry Ranma but this is for your own good." Ukyo said as Akane and Shampoo jumped onto Amy. Amy rolled onto her back as they landed on her, put her feet up and kicked the two of them straight in the belly. Akane and Shampoo landed on their backs Amy landed on her feet standing on top of Akane and Shampoo. She then back flipped off of them and landed next to Ranma, as he broke free of Ukyo's noodles. Ukyo threw a barrage of her shuriken spatulas at Amy, only for the doll to knock then out of the air with her umbrella using the same rapid striking move she used in tandem with Ranma's Chestnut's Roasting on an open fire.

_I don't like quitting a fight, _Ranma thought. _But I don't want to have to hurt them over this._ Ranma grabbed Amy by the shoulder and started roof jumping. Akane lost them when she tried to follow from street level Ukyo and Shampoo looked like they were going to close in when just as they were landing Amy spun Ranma around and ripped his shirt off exposing his bare well-muscled chest. Ukyo and Shampoo were distracted enough that they missed their landing and fell down an alley into a pile of soft yet unpleasant garbage.

"Could you not do that?" Ranma asked. Amy looked down to the ground ashamed.

"Don't cry!" Ranma said starting to panic. Amy looked up at him with an expression of slight confusion and amusement.

"You were never going to cry at all were you?" Ranma asked. Amy shook her head no.

"Lets head back to the Dojo." Ranma said.

"Well that could have gone smoother," Ranma said after he and Amy arrived home. "I wonder what made them think you were draining my ki?" Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Say I could use a sparring partner," Ranma said. "Would you care to join me in the dojo?" Amy nodded her head, waived her umbrella and was in a black gi with white trim in a flash.

"How do you do that?" Ranma asked. The two of them went into the dojo Ranma opened with a snap kick to Amy's head. Amy ducked and rolled under it and moving in one fluid motion she went into a sweeping leg swipe. Ranma leapt over it showing incredible grace he landed behind her before he could strike Amy lashed out with a back kick. Forcing him to retreat with a back flip. Ranma charged back in with a flying roundhouse kick. Amy tried to block it but was knocked over on her side; she just rolled with the hit and landed right back on her feet again.

"Well as long as I have you I won't need to worry about my skills getting rusty." Ranma said. He charged at her with a series of powerful kicks. She parried them then came at him with a series of quick light punches. Ranma was able to duck around them and then tried to hit her with a spinning backhand. Amy caught Ranma's arm and pulled him into a full nelson. Ranma in his effort to escape knocked them both to the ground, got his arm's lose and put Amy into headlock with her arm still around his neck. (You all know where this is going.)

"RANMA YOU CAD!" Ryoga said. "How dare you cheat on Akane with that magic doll!" Ranma and Amy both looked at each other nervously and separated.

"It wasn't like that Ryoga we were just sparring." Ranma said.

"I have no time for your lies." Ryoga said. "I'm going to tell Akane that you've been cheating on her right after I finally defeat you." Ryoga charged at Ranma yelling like a mad man. Ranma jumped over him Ryoga charged straight through the wall and ran off in the wrong direction.

"It's been a while since he did that." Ranma said. "So shall we finish are sparring match?"

The fiancée brigade met up at the Tendo household after the failed attempt at splitting apart Ranma and Amy.

"What are we going to do the wooden hussy still has her claws deep in my Ranchan." Ukyo lamented. "If we don't break them up soon she will drain off all his ki."

"Well maybe it would help if you three could focus," Akane said. "Instead of attacking each other and falling down at the sight of Ranma with his shirt off."

"How dare you," Kodachi said. "You two peasants dared glance at the stature of my darling…"

"Shut up stupid ribbon girl," Shampoo said. "We need to work on getting my Ranma away from evil magic doll."

"Your Ranma!" Akane said moving into a fighting stance the other girls followed suit.

"Oh my are you all discussing Ranma and Amy." Kasumi said as she brought in snacks. "They really seem to get along so well together."

"The reason they get along together is because she's draining his ki," Ukyo said. "That's why they're so in synch."

"But don't dolls always have similar interests to there owners?" Kasumi said. "It makes sense that Ranma and Amy would have similar interests."

"What ridiculous drivel are you spouting?" Kodachi asked.

"Well when I was a little girl all my toy dolls had the same interests as me," Kasumi said. "Didn't yours?"

"Shampoo's favorite doll was great warrior that always win in battle." Shampoo said.

"My favorite doll was an empress." Kodachi said.

"Mine was a supermodel that liked to eat okonomiyaki," Ukyo said. They all stared at her. "What this was before I gave up my femininity in pursuit of vengeance."

"She's right," Nabiki said entering the room with a load of shopping bags. "Think about it: Ranma's a martial arts nut with a black hole for a stomach and a curse, Amy knows a style of martial arts that woks with his, cooks like a gourmet chef and had a plan the could have fixed his curse."

"And if the book's she had that first day were any indication she knows magic so she could fix his curse anyway." Kasumi said.

"Lets face it when you're a little girl your doll is you best friend and Ranma has someone like that. I mean he was in girl form when she first followed him home" Nabiki said.

_Could that be it? _Akane thought. _Could she just want to be his friend… wait a minute? _"What did you mean 'could have fixed his curse'?" Akane asked.

Nabiki just left with a sinister grin and her many shopping bags, as Ranma was herd yelling her name loud enough to shake the house and dojo foundation.

Ranma and Amy fought at a deadlock for up to thirty minutes.

"You have got to be the best sparring partner I've ever had." Ranma said slightly out of breath. He was about to charge her again when there was a knock at the dojo.

"Excuse me are you Ranma Saotome?" The man asked he was dressed like a salary man.

"Yea what is this about?" Ranma asked.

"This," the man said as he took out a bill. "A young girl with a pageboy haircut bought a large number of clothes at my store and charged them to you."

"Nabiki," Ranma said clenching his fist.

"So you do know her," The man said. "Well I got here first so I want to be paid first."

"First?" Ranma said as a large crowd of people with bills began crowding into the dojo. Ranma yelled her name loud enough to shake the house and dojo foundation.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma and the Doll Chapter Eight

Ranma stormed into Nabiki's room a look of fury in his eyes.

"YOU WENT SHOPPING AND CHARGED ME FOR EVERYTHING YOU BOUGHT?" He yelled. "They completely wiped out the money I was saving to go to Jusenkyo. What is the matter with you?"

"Hey it probably wouldn't have been so bad if you and Amy had just paid me my cut like I told you to." Nabiki said. "So if you both give me ninety percent of the next bake sale and pay me back for the pictures I was going to sell to Kuno I think we can stop this."

"Alright," Ranma said. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked around to see Amy shaking her head no giving him a look of deep sympathy.

"No, on second thought I won't," Ranma said. "You have been treating me like crap since I got here and talking about how much I owe you but all your money comes from selling pictures of me, betting on my fights, selling information about me to those lunatics well this is the end no more."

"Ranma do you really think you can win this kind of fight-" Nabiki clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized her poor choice of words; Ranma is obsessed with winning fights now he would never quit. _This should be interesting _Nabiki thought. "We'll see how long you hold out before I make you pay up. But lets face it you don't have a chance"

"Maybe not alone," Ranma said. "But I got a real friend to help me out."

Amy waived her umbrella changing into her witch's outfit held up her hand creating a ball of light that flashed at Nabiki.

"What was that?" Nabiki asked.

"I don't know." Ranma said. "But I can't wait to find out."

Amy changed back into her usual black with white trim dress then she and Ranma left the room.

_Those two idiots against me, _Nabiki thought. _I doubt they can even make me lose my cool._

The next day after school

Ranma and Amy were sitting at the table drinking tea with his mother and Kasumi while Soun and Genma played shogi when Nabiki suddenly burst into the room a look of pure anger on her face.

"You #$^ little wooden #%^*," Nabiki yelled at Amy as soon as she got home.

"Oh my, Nabiki," Kasumi said. "You shouldn't use such language."

"Jeez Nabiki what are you so mad about," Ranma asked with a tone of smugness in his voice and his expression.

"As if you didn't know," Nabiki said. "Your stupid magic doll sent these flyers all over town." Nabiki handed out a stack of different flyers. They all had different layouts fonts and paper colour's all of them had pictures of Nabiki on them. The thing that probably was irritating her the most was what was written on them. "These flyers are all over town they say I'm not allowed to charge to anyone there's one for the Saotome's, one that says I'm not allowed to charge any thing to the dojo, one for the Kuno estate, the high school, the Cat Café, Ucchan's, Ryoga and six more for people I never even heard of. The stores wouldn't even let me charge to people that didn't have flyers from because they got so many of them."

"Amy is that why you made up six people for the extra flyers?" Ranma asked. Amy nodded her head.

"Ranma it's not very manly to have a doll fight all your battles for you." Nodoka said.

"It was only Amy's idea," Ranma said. "I made a lot of the flyers and handed out half of them."

"Hey there was over a million yen worth of clothing that I would have charged if not for this." Nabiki said still unable to regain her usual cool. "Daddy could you at least take back the ones for the Tendo dojo."

"Now Nabiki maybe you should stop charging other people for the things you buy." Soun said. "It will probably help the family budget if we don't need to pay for your shopping trips."

"DADDY" Nabiki yelled.

Soun started crying into Kasumi's lap.

"Waaha, She's yelling at me." Soun cried.

Nabiki sighed and went up stairs she went to her closet to get something to change into. Only to find almost all her clothes were gone and a note.

'Nabiki I put all the clothes you borrowed from Akane back in her closet'

_Dose he really think that this will stop me?_ Nabiki thought as she went to Akane's room to borrow all her clothes. Only to be knocked back when she reached for the closet. She looked up to see Amy standing over her with a book open to a page it said:

'The seal of protection once a person is marked by a spell they will be unable to touch or open any container that has this symbol painted on the inside…' Then Amy snapped the book closed.

"You cast a spell on me to keep me out of Akane's closet?" Nabiki asked. Amy nodded her head. "There is no way I'm losing to you."

The next day Ranma headed towards school with Amy and Akane.

"Would you please listen to me," Akane said. "That thing is draining your life force."

"Stop calling Amy a thing," Ranma said. "And she is not draining my life force. Remember the time we thought that jizo was draining Mousse and it turned out he was just sleep deprived."

"This is different," Akane said. "There is no other explanation for why she is so in synch with you all the time."

"Where did you come up with that?" Ranma asked.

"Happosai," Akane said. "After the two of you beat him."

"Yeah cause he would have no reason to lie." Ranma said. "And it's not like he would be mad at her because she wouldn't let him grope my girl side."

At that moment they passed a construction site where a water main burst and sent a spray of cold water towards Ranma only for Amy to block it with her umbrella.

"Thanks Amy," Ranma said as Akane fumed. As they approached school they saw Kuno waiting with two bokken.

"Saotome," Kuno yelled out. "Nabiki Tendo tells me that the raven haired girl will interfere in my vanquishing of you unless I have no advantage of weapons so I give you your own sword so we may fight on equal terms." He threw the other bokken to Ranma then took a swing at him Ranma ducked under Kuno's wide swing then slashed him hard in the belly knocking the deranged kendoest flat on his back.

"So that was why you keep interfering in my fights?" Ranma asked. "Cause I got no weapon and my rivals do?" Amy nodded her head. "You really don't have to do that, but thanks."

Class was uneventful that day lunch was anything but.

"Hey Ranma." Sayuri called over to him at lunch. "I noticed you and Amy aren't having the bake sale today and I was hopping to get one of those cookies you always sell."

"We're holding off on the bake sale until we're sure Nabiki won't steal the money again." Ranma explained. "But I think I have one of the cookies in my lunch if you want it." He pulled out the cookie.

"Hey Ranma could I have that cookie instead?" Yuka asked. "I'll give you a thousand yen."

"That isn't really necessary…" Ranma said.

"He already promised it to me." Sayuri said. "And I'll pay four thousand yen"

"I'll give you six thousand yen." Yuka said.

"I don't have that much," Sayuri said. "I'll give you four thousand five hundred yen and…um…ah…my virginity."

Akane hit Ranma over the head with a desk. "You pervert!"

"I didn't do anything." Ranma said.

"You were going to," Akane answered.

"I was not." Ranma answered. "How about you two split the cookie."

"No way," Akane said. "The way you two were acting there has to be something weird in this cookie." Akane stomped the cookie into the ground then strode angrily out of the classroom. Ukyo followed her.

"I think I know why Ranma doesn't believe Amy is draining his ki," She told Akane.

"What," Akane said. "Why?"

"You saw the way those two were fighting over that cookie she made she cast a love spell on him," Ukyo said. "We can't convince him to give her up because he no longer has any free will."

"That has to be it," Akane said. "Now we really need to get him away from her."

To be continued.

(A/N Sorry for the late update I have been busy. I know a lot of you wanted Nabiki charged with identity theft and in real life she would be but in the cannon when ever someone charges someone else for some thing the person who was charged pay's for it whether they are responsible or not. I'm just following cannon.

And I would like to get people's opinion of Amy my OC is she a ki sucking monster with mind control spells or a true friend to Ranma who makes REALLY GOOD COOKIES.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma and the doll chapter 9

Nabiki walked home very disappointed in the day's take. It was common knowledge throughout the school that Amy, whose cooking skills were on par with the greatest cookie baker's in Europe, had ended her bake sale because of Nabiki stealing the profits. Many students took offence to this and had been giving her little bumps when they passed her in the hall. Her profits were also down because Amy kept shielding Ranma from water and was always ripping up her pictures of to sell through mail order and to guys at school.

Then she saw Amy burning something in the yard. _Oh sweet kami no._

"What are you burning?" Nabiki asked. As she walked closer she saw them. The limited edition Ranma-chan super happy collectors edition panties!! She was planning on having a limited run of sixty each one had sold for fifty thousand yen! (See book 35/32 for reference to this activity) and that wooden monster was burning THEM.

"Stop that!" Nabiki said Amy just kept tending the fire. "Those were paid for in advance and I spent part of the money on production." Amy just kept tending the fire. Nabiki got a bucket of water and rushed to save her precious merchandise only for Amy to trip her before she got their all Nabiki's profits went up in flames.

That night at dinner the family was less then helpful, Kasumi and Nodoka both felt that her sales were inappropriate; Ranma was mad AT HER for selling them in the first place. Honestly what did he have against her making a little money? Her father was very forgiving of Amy, maybe he was under a spell, and Akane found out about the Akane-chan Ultra Joy Golden Edition panties so she was mad at all three of them. Nabiki for making them, Amy for not burning them and Ranma for out selling her.

Nabiki decided that she needed to find out where Amy came from to get rid of her because whatever ki she was draining from Ranma was not enough to really hurt him. Though from what Happosai said Ranma should only have a few days left. The next day Nabiki went off in the direction Akane had launched Ranma the day he met Amy after walking for a few hours she saw an antique shop with a painting in the window a painting of Amy! Nabiki went straight in and addressed the shop owner an old woman.

"Excuse me but I was wondering what you could tell me about the painting in the window?" Nabiki said.

"I did that my self," The old woman said. "It was a portrait of a good friend when I was a child and it's not for sale."

"This friend wouldn't happen to be a magic living doll would it?" Nabiki asked. The old woman tensed at this but answered.

"Yes," She said. "Amy was such a painter with a talent for mixing colours. She was the one that displayed my work and got me into antiques."

"Did you practice martial arts in any way," Nabiki asked. "Because she is pretty strong."

"Amy likes what ever her friend likes," The old woman explained. "That's why she is a martial artist now and a painter when I new her, before she stopped."

"Stopped what?" Nabiki asked.

"A doll can be a friend when a little girl has none, someone who listens to problem's and shares the same interests but when someone has a lot of friends they don't need a doll for that anymore." the old woman explained. "So Amy stopped moving until another girl who needed a friend came by. Amy helped me get the confidence that let me make those friends so I keep her safe in my shop when she is between friends."

"I see so Amy will become just a doll if Ranma gets some friends. Wait Ranma has tons of friends and suitors why would Amy not count them?"

"Simple all the people who you are calling her friends and the boys that are after this girl Ranma all must Reallllly treat her like crap." The old woman answered.

"Actually Ranma's a boy," Nabiki said.

"That's strange Amy has had dozens of friends since I met her and all of them were girls." The old woman said. "I wonder why she is going after a boy this time."

Nabiki was overcome with joy she knew how to get rid of Amy and with her gone Ranma would go back to normal.

"Thank you for your time," Nabiki said as she dashed out of the shop.

"Oh dear," The old woman said. "I must be slipping in my old age to have told her that. I had better call some of Amy's other former friends some of them should be able to help."

Nabiki new the finance brigade was meeting at the Cat Café to discus how to get rid of Amy.

Nabiki burst into the Cat Café and ran over to the fiancée brigade.

"I know how to get rid of Amy." Nabiki said.

"WHAT HOW?" Ukyo said.

"I found someone that she used to follow around the way she follows Ranma." Nabiki said. "It turns out that what ever magic brings her to life she only goes after girls and becomes like their perfect best friend the way Kasumi described but she never goes after guys."

"Then why is she after my Ranma Darling?" Kodachi asked.

"Because of Ranma's curse." Shampoo said. "And he not your Ranma!"

Kodachi stared blankly for a few seconds before Akane spoke up:

"You've been saying that you can cure his curse for two weeks and you have no idea what it is do you?" Akane asked.

"What his curse has befallen my darling Ranma is unimportant." Kodachi said. "But how could a curse affect this wooden harlots tendency to only go after girls?"

"His curse transforms him into a girl," Ukyo explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kodachi said.

"Ranma is the pigtailed girl the pigtailed girl is Ranma," Akane explained. "It's like the premise to a Rumiko Takahashi manga series."

"Your saying that I have been pursuing a boy that changes into a girl!" Kodachi said. "Yuck how could my perfect man be so flawed?" She ran out of the restaurant crying.

"Well there goes a good part of my revenue." Nabiki said. "Now back to what I was saying. Amy is **not** a rival for Ranma's affection she is just a really good friend to his **girl side** so if he stops having a girl side she turns into a normal doll."

"Do you really think she'll stop draining Ranma's Ki if his curse gets broken?" Akane asked. "I mean she was raising that money for him to go to Jusenkyo."

"The old owner wasn't a marshal artist I doubt Amy would have drained that much Ki from her," Nabiki said. "Maybe Happosai was wrong?"

"Then how do you explain that they use a harmonious style?" Akane asked. "For two people who met two weeks ago that's impossible without a Ki drain."

"I'm the only one here who's not a martial artist why are you asking me." Nabiki said. They called Cologne to tell her what they had learned and ask her advice.

"When will you all stop talking Happosai at his word," Cologne said. "Harmonising martial arts is completely mental and has nothing what so ever to do with Ki and seeing as how that was the whole basis for the belief that she was draining his Ki we can all safely assume she gets her power from magic not from his Ki."

"But if she's not using magic to control people then how do you explain the way Sayuri was willing to offer her virginity for one of Amy's cookies?" Akane asked. Nabiki looked around to see that there were mainly furinkan students there.

"Everyone close your eyes," Nabiki said loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear. After all everyone closed their eyes Nabiki said "Any girl in the restaurant who would give Ranma Saotome their virginity if he asked stomp your foot on the ground." There was a loud rumbling as a dozen or so girls stomped the ground.

"How many of you would have said yes but were to afraid of his fiancées?" She asked Again a dozen more stomped.

"And how many would have said yes to the last question if he was not cursed?"

Around two-dozen stomped.

"All right you can all go about your business." Nabiki said. "That enough of an explanation for you?"

Akane looked slightly embarrassed but nodded yes.

"Wait since Ranma loves Amy but she only wants to be friends it would probably crush him to find out." Ukyo said.

"Then Shampoo get Ranma on rebound," Shampoo said. The three fiancées rushed to find Ranma and give him the news.

Ranma was in the dojo having a sparring session with Amy when Ukyo burst through the door.

"Ran-chan I have something to tell you about Amy!" Ukyo said.

"She is not draining my Ki," Ranma said.

"I know that now," Ukyo said. "Nabiki found out where she came from, but she also found out that Amy just makes friends with girls. She made friends with you because of your curse but she has no romantic interests in you what so ever."

Ranma looked over at Amy and said: "Is this true? You don't think of me as a boyfriend you think of me as just a friend?" Amy nodded as she nodded Ranma fell to his knees.

"Oh sweet merciful kami thank you." Ranma said.

"Huh?" Ukyo said.

Ranma got up and placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. "I have had four deranged lunatics after me all this time I was so worried that you were trying to become number five this is a huge relief."

"What do you mean deranged lunatics?" Akane said. Ranma looked over to see Akane and Shampoo had arrived all three of his fiancées had heard what he said and they were MAD.

(A/N in case any of you are still wondering Amy is not draining Ranma's Ki Happosai didn't think it through and he really wanted Amy out of the way so he could grope Ranma again. I was planning to have an underlying question of is she evil or not for a while but almost nobody thinks Amy is evil and those that do think that even so she is still better for him then Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi, which I find a little funny. From conception Amy has been a true friend to Ranma with no romantic feelings I think that will upset some of you but feelings change. I have not decided how they will.

I am a little curious as to how many people are surprised by Amy and Ranma's feelings towards each other and how many people think if Kodachi found out about Ranma's curse she would dump him like that.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma and the Doll chapter 10

Ranma Saotome was very nervous. After having learned that Amy the Magic Doll that had been helping him had no romantic intentions he had accidentally blurted out that his fiancées were 'deranged lunatics' while three of them were in earshot. Now Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were all ready to attack him. Ranma muttered incoherently as he tried to explain what he said.

Akane charged in with her hammer ready to pound Ranma into the ground only for Amy to run passed her and use the umbrella handle to hook Akane's leg and trip her landing face first on the ground. Shampoo threw her left chuí at Ranma. He ducked under it she swung again with the one in her right hand he caught her arms and tried to pin her down. Only for Ukyo to come up behind him raise her battle spatula she was about to bring it down on him when Amy grabbed Ranma by his collar and pulled him out of the way causing Ukyo to hit the person that was under Ranma a moment before, namely Shampoo.

"Watch what you doing Spatula girl!" Shampoo said.

"Sorry," Ukyo said. She swung at Ranma again he caught her battle spatula and pulled it out of her hands, Ukyo tried to hit Ranma with her throwing spatulas but Amy deflected them all with her umbrella.

"I'm really sorry for saying that," Ranma said. "I didn't mean it."

Akane then did a flying kick at Ranma that he easily sidestepped. Akane unable to stop went right at Amy who jumped up causing Akane to crash eye first into the dolls kneecap. Amy then followed up with an elbow strike and a sweeping back kick leaving Akane knocked over on the ground.

Ukyo made a swing at Amy with her battle spatula Amy held her umbrella by the tip blocked the spatula hooked it then pulled it while kicking Ukyo in the gut, there by disarming the chef.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP?" Ranma shouted causing a pause in the battle. "I don't want any of you getting hurt because I called you 'deranged lunatics'-" Then Akane threw a cinderblock at Ranma's head, only for Amy to pull him out of the way and move herself in-between Ranma and the fiancées.

"Ranma you are such a jerk!" Akane said as she stormed off.

"Wait up Akane," Ukyo said as she limped out of the dojo.

"Ranma since Akane and Ukyo gone would you date with Shampoo?" The Amazon asked.

"Actually I was kind of in the middle of something." Ranma said.

Shampoo put up her nose and left in a huff. Ranma went back to sparing with Amy.

The three fiancées went to the Cat Café to strategize over what to do next.

"That block of wood is still making Ranma act weird," Ukyo said. "And she can easily hold her own against all of us."

"There has to be some way to break the spell that keeps her alive," Akane said. "That should get things back to the way they were before."

"I tried to tell you before you all ran off," Nabiki explained. "She only follows girls around if Ranma's curse gets broken then she turns back into a doll. So all we have to do is get enough money to send him to China." They all stared at Nabiki.

"You want me to pay for it?" Nabiki said. "But I can't afford that."

"Greedy girl make money all time and never spend it." Shampoo said. "Shampoo think you afford it."

"I've been losing money since Amy showed up," Nabiki said.

"I doubt that it hurt your savings that much," Ukyo said. "You can still afford it and you want Amy gone just as much as the rest of us."

"Fine I'll pay for the ticket," Nabiki said. "One coach round trip ticket to China."

"You need by five tickets to China." Shampoo said.

"WHAT!" Nabiki said.

"You only pay for one ticket then everybody with curse fight over it and it get destroyed you get five then everybody have their own ticket." Shampoo said. "And Amy is gone forever."

"Fine I'll go and buy the tickets." Nabiki said. "But you are all paying me back."

Later that day Ranma was working on a kata as Amy cleaned up the dojo after the fight. Nabiki walked in with an envelope in hand.

"Amy I'll give you the five tickets to Jusenkyo if you stop running my businesses," Nabiki said. Amy crossed her arms and gave Nabiki a smug look.

"I'll cut Ranma in for thirty percent of the photos," Nabiki said as Amy glared at her. "Alright I'll stop selling pictures of Ranma altogether."

Amy extended her hand Nabiki handed over the tickets Amy took them then extended her hand again. Nabiki took her hand and shook it. Amy walked over to Ranma and showed him the tickets.

"Alright now I can go to Jusenkyo!" Ranma exclaimed as he began dancing around singing "Never gonna be a girl again."

Within a few hours the Tendo dojo residents and the Jusenkyo cursed were all assembled and packed. Amy started handing out tickets giving one to Ranma, one to Genma, one to Shampoo, one to Mousse and then putting the last one in her pocket. Leaving Ryoga bewildered then it occurred to everyone who knew about his curse. She has no idea he turns into P-chan. Ryoga glanced at Akane then back at Amy. If he told her the truth right now he would get to go to Jusenkyo but Akane would know the truth about him and P-chan. Ryoga clutched his head as he tried to think of a solution then when he couldn't think of one he ran off screaming.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ryoga?" Akane said.

"Beat's me," Nabiki responded.

"The flight leaves in an hour lets head to the airport," Genma said. Then Happosai leapt in and jumped at Ranma only for Amy to club him out of the air with her umbrella.

"What are you doing you crazy old freak?" Ranma said.

"The removal of Ranma's curse cannot be allowed," Happosai said as he closed his eyes and pictured Ranma's girl form. "To destroy those wonderful breasts that bounce so perfectly, those silky long legs that go on forever, that spectacularly sculpted firm ass, the tone flat thin waist, those ruby red kissable lips and those eyes with such long lashes that seem to have eye shadow even though Ranma doesn't use any. The end of such a beauty is something I cannot allow." Happosai looked up to find that only Soun, Nodoka and the Tendo sisters were still there.

"Where is everyone?" Happosai.

"They all left around 'bounce so perfectly'." Nabiki said. Happosai tore out heading in the direction of the airport.

The four cursed people and magic doll all ran for the airport. The pervert midget chased after them.

"For the sake of preserving that beauty I'll destroy everyone of those tickets." Happosai said. He tried to jump kick Ranma only for Amy to knock him aside with her umbrella, Ranma followed up with kick to the head. Happosai flipped away only for Amy to switch to holding her umbrella by the tip, hook the back of his neck and pull him hard into her knee. Hitting him right in the face she then flung him at Ranma who hit him Right back at her with a snap kick Amy then axe kicked Happosai right into the ground creating a large crater.

"Alright let get going," Ranma said as he and the others ran to the airport.

After a short flight to China hampered by only a hurricane, three dragon attacks and two terrorist hijackings that were completely unrelated to each other. They landed in Xining then headed off towards Jusenkyo.

Then they saw it over the hill the pools they headed down.

"Hello mister customers." The guide said. "What can I help you with today?"

"Where is the spring of drowned man?" Ranma said.

"I take you to Nannichuan," He said. "Is very tragic story of man who drown there five hundred year ago now what ever fall in spring take body of a man." He led them to a spring here is the spring you want. Mousse and Genma jumped in then both shouted out loud: "I DON'T CHANGE!"

"I guess this is it." Ranma said. "Wish me luck Amy." She smiled at him as he dove into the pool then she collapsed on the ground.

"I'M FINALLY CURED." Ranma shouted as he surfaced then he saw Amy lying on the ground. He dashed out of the pool.

"Amy are you Okay?" He asked. She didn't move he picked her up cradling her in his arms. "Amy please wake up."

"So she's just a regular doll now?" Genma said. "I guess it was for the best."

"How can you say that?" Ranma asked. "She was the reason you got to come to China to get your curse fixed."

"Maybe Amy was supposed to fix Ranma's curse now that it done she no need to be alive?" Shampoo said as she moved closer to give Ranma support. _You be sad about Amy so Shampoo can make you feel all better_ she thought.

"I see so that's what she was," Ranma said as he cradled Amy in his arms.

"Now Shampoo want see Spring of Drowned Girl." Shampoo said to the guide as she patted Ranma comfortingly on the back. The guide took Shampoo to the spring of drowned girl she stripped down jumped in a joyfully squealed at how she was still her voluptuous self and not a furry little cat.

"Well I guess everybody's cured now." Ranma said sounding a little depressed a single tear moving down his cheek.

"Boy what is the matter with you?" Genma said. "Crying over a doll like a girl. You finally became a full man again stop acting like a little girl."

"That's it" Ranma said. "She was only alive when I was part girl, so if I get cursed again then Amy will come back to life but I'd have to give up on ever being all guy again."

"Think what you're saying son!" Genma said. "Could you really live with being a girl?" He grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and started shaking him causing Ranma to drop Amy she hit the ground rolled over and landed in the Spring of Drowned Girl. Then she came up coughing and sputtering.

"Amy is that you?" Ranma asked joy in his voice. Amy nodded her head. Ranma got ready to jump into pull her out.

"STOP" Amy yelled her voice was incredibly beautiful.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Wow this is the first time I've heard my own voice." Amy said. "Don't try to help me you'll get cursed again." She dragged herself out of the water, looked at her beautiful black dress now soaking wet. She opened her umbrella. Waived it in front of her and instantly her dress was dry.

"Time to catch our flight back to Tokyo." Ranma said. As he and Amy led the way back to the nearest city so they could get to an airport, Shampoo looked at Amy with a look of pure venom in her eyes.

A/N I considered ending this chapter with Ranma standing over the spring trying to decide whether he should re-curse himself but I realized most of you would have seen her becoming human coming as easily as guessing that Gibb Smith would die in Freddy Vs. Jason. I intend to continue this story though it may be on hiatus while I'm writing a new crossover fic Conquest of the Emperor.


End file.
